


Dead at Disney: A Merhartwin Romp of Snark and Fun

by anarchycox



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biological Dom/sub, Dom Harry Hart, Fluff, M/M, Public Sex, Secret Vacation, Snark, Sub Eggsy, dashing characters in mickey mouse ears, light dom merlin, men not taking care of their health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: In a world where everyone exists biologically on a dom/sub scale, things can get interesting. And if you are busy trying to repair the world after another idiot tried to kill everyone, you maybe neglect your health a bit. Merlin is near the middle of the scale so he is close to neutral and not suffering but he sees how his partners Harry and Eggsy are suffering and decides to fix it.Three incredibly dangerous spies going to Disney in Paris should be fine. Totally fine. All fine, no problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bojangles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bojangles/gifts).



> my thanks to the incredible art by bojangles that was the inspiration for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sir, Merlin sounded dead serious. Problem?” Eggsy asked as he ran into Harry in the hall. Merlin had ordered them to his office and when he used that tone, even Harry, who was by a loose definition his boss, hopped to. “I know North Ireland was about to go hot, but Gawain should have it.”

“It is all clear, as is the other three live missions. Something new,” Harry said, and his long legs ate up the walk, his air of authority clearing everyone in the halls. “I am sure it is not a large problem.”

“Really?”

“No, he hasn’t called me down like this since I was made Arthur,” Harry admitted.

“Bugger,” Eggsy groaned. “I was hoping my 5 days off, would actually be five days off.”

“I am sorry, love, how little time you’ve had. We’ve had.”

“I just wanted 24 hours with the two of you,” Eggsy wouldn’t whine, no matter how much he wanted to. “Harry, I haven’t seen yours or Merlin’s junk in three weeks.”

Harry sighed. “Eggsy -”

“I haven’t seen your delightful and charming packages in three weeks, that better?” Eggsy grinned at him. “Your crowning jewels? Your gifts to mankind?”

“You know what, I now officially approve of junk,” Harry said.

“Well, thanks, you’ve ruined it for me.”

“Oh, did I? Such a shame,” Harry knocked, and then held Merlin’s door open for him and pressed a hand into the small of Eggsy’s back to enjoy the way Eggsy leaned into the touch.

“We agreed no flirting at work,” Merlin didn’t look over at them, typing furiously.

His tone had Harry and Eggsy both dropping the affection, and moving forward. “Report,” Harry demanded.

“Just got word from someone who knows someone. You don’t know them.”

“I know everyone you know, every contact the Kingsman have,” Harry protested.

“Yes, you keep believing that, sir,” Merlin snorted a bit. The sir to Harry never sounded respectful.  A map came up on one of his screens.

“That looks like Paris?” Eggsy said staring at the map. “There, that’s the Kingsman safehouse. Been there, fucking gorgeous.”

“Aye, and you will be there day after tomorrow. As will Arthur. As will I.” Merlin finally turned, and properly looked at them. “Summit. I got last minute intel that some people we have been keeping an eye on are having a summit. This is our best chance to take care of some very important people.”

“Who?” Eggsy asked. 

“Top men,” Merlin replied. “We take care of them, a lot of our problems disappear.”

“Merlin, I’m not sure about you and Harry both being out on a mission like this. Something goes wrong, and we lose both of you, Kingsman is fucked.”

“Not at all, lines of succession are clear,” Merlin replied. “I arranged clear plans since apparently we had none. My assistant is prepared as is Harry’s.”

“I don’t have an assistant,” Harry protested. “Do I?”

“You have a second, Percival,” Merlin sighed. “Harry, please fucking read your paperwork. Now then, this needs to be kept secret. I won’t even fully brief you until the safehouse. Just know that this is vital for the security of Kingsman and of the world. I need you two to trust me.”

“You are the fucking guv, of course we are going to trust you,” Eggsy said. “You got me, Merlin. Always.”

“I trust you, Merlin,” Harry said solemnly.

“Good, you two continue as normal. I need to be working hard until we leave. Thank you, for your trust,” Merlin gave them a nod.

“You will get rest, you’ll be no good on the mission if you don’t sleep,” Harry knew Merlin’s rules, but he went forward and wrapped a hand around his neck and squeezed. No one else was in the room and a small indulgence would be forgiven with how very little time they had all had together recently.

Merlin huffed. “Not going to make me melt like the lad, Harry,” but he relaxed just a little. “I’ll rest.”

“Good,” Harry gave an extra squeeze, and he and Eggsy left. “I need to practice on the range if we are going to something like this. You?”

“Going to run the course a bit,” Eggsy was itching. He had a headache that he’d been fighting for weeks. He hadn’t wanted to bother his men with it, but he hadn’t been taken down enough recently. They had been doing their best, but they were all so busy that it was mostly business like. Eggsy dropped into just enough to keep him sane. The problem was that his was a high sub, so maybe he wasn’t getting dropped quite enough, even though he had told them he was managing.

Sure he was lying to them a bit, but the world mattered more. They were Kingsman. Merlin kept doing the fucking job when he saw his lover die. Harry kept doing the job after Merlin was blown up. Him struggling with headaches and lethargy when people needed help? He could cope.

They’d have time eventually, and he’d suck it up until then.

*****

Harry started on the simple range, but eventually moved to the more complex one to try to work out his aggression. He was a bit more het up than usual, and he didn’t want to admit what it was. Now that he was in a relationship with a sub, his dom needs had grown. It was like Merlin and his bloody coffee addiction. But he was buried under the needs of being Arthur, and Eggsy was on back to back missions, and he knew he was getting snappish, but he needed to put that boy down dammit, needed the calming it gave him. And he needed Merlin in his arms, his missed his partner who was busiest of them all.

Harry moved through the course at a fearsome pace, trying to gain control over his emotions and failing. The headache, and urge to yell at everyone, did not go away.

*****

Merlin kept an eye on his lovers as he continued his work. Both would deny it, but they were close to the end of their rope. He was too close to neutral on the dynamic scale to be feeling it like them.

But he had a high sex drive, and hadn’t been able to actually fuck his two beautiful men in a couple weeks, and before that had been a long time due to being blown the fuck up and all the negotiations and sorting when the three admitted they were all rather in love.

He wanted sex dammit.

This summit in Paris would hopefully get everything sorted.

*****

“We are on the plane, tell us what is going on,” Eggsy leaned forward. “Who’s at this summit? This intel or we looking to blow the whole thing wide open?”

“I think it is safe to say there will be a lot of blowing involved,” Merlin didn’t look up from his tablet. “Busy, Galahad, and I said I would provide all the information at the safe house.”

“I am concerned that I am your employer, and you refuse to share details.”

“Just like the blowing, there will be much sharing at the safehouse.”

“This is unacceptable,” Harry snapped. “I order you to tell me everything. Now.”

“I stole your last muffin,” Eggsy couldn’t help himself when Harry used that voice. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, sweet one, I know you did, and that is fine,” Harry promised.

“Wee, fine,” Eggsy said, and slumped a little.

“No, it is not fine, and you will be punished for it later,” Merlin promised, still well focused on his work but no one could miss the way Eggsy perked up a little at that. “And Harry, that tone won’t work on me.”

“I do not care about you reacting based on dynamic, I care about you reacting because I am your boss.”

“I put you on the throne, I can take you off,” Merlin dismissed. “Now everyone quiet while I work. Not as if this is a long flight, occupy yourselves.”

It was a very quiet flight thanks to Merlin’s orders, and both Eggsy and Harry were growing restless at the three of them together in a confined space, wanting more, wanting what they hadn’t had time for. They couldn’t take, they were on a mission, but Harry anchored himself by squeezing the back of Eggsy’s neck and when the nails dug in, just a little, Eggsy slumped into him.

“Behave,” Merlin snapped, and Eggys growled at him.

“Using that tone doesn’t help you bastard, just makes me want to crawl over there and kneel for hours to make you happy.”

That actually made Merlin look up. “I’m almost neutral on the scale, I biologically cannae do for you what Harry can.”

“You’re fucking Merlin ain’t you?” Eggsy said. “Harry has all the fwar I’m your dom, and I make your brain go happy mush shit going on. Chemicals, endorphins, grr roar. Just as much about what he needs to be healthy as it is me. You? You are the bloody centre, my world revolves around my belief in your fucking voice don’t it? Because you use your sex god voice, it is because you just like using it. And that makes me feel all fuzzy in the head, so don’t fucking tell me to behave if you aren’t going to follow through on it.”

“Interesting,” was all Merlin said, and went back to his tablet.

“I really hate you right now."

“As you like,” Merlin was merciless.

“Enough,” Harry said. “We do not fall apart before whatever this mission that is ruining the very few days off we have. We get the job done, and maybe we can have one night in the Paris safe house to enjoy ourselves.”

“I have a headache,” was all Eggsy said, and went to the bedroom, slamming the door.

“Merlin, how important is this truly?” Harry asked quietly.

“The most important mission I have put together in a long time,” Merlin promised. “This? This changes everything.”

Harry just nodded, accepting that and it wasn’t long until they were in Paris.

The safe house was as gorgeous as they all remembered, and Merlin did a sweep of bugs and other devices, triple checked the security, then triple checked it again. “Good,” he said and looked at them. “Now this will involve some undercover work, I’ll put on my fancy dress and you two tell me if I look like a pillock, and I can make alternate arrangements.”

“What about us?” Eggsy asked, setting aside how lethargic he was feeling. A Kingsman issue energy booster would see him through.

“I know that you two wear alternate wardrobing just fine, I’m the x factor here,” Merlin said and sighed. “Lord, save us all.” He took a kit into the bathroom and Harry reached for the weapons case, only it wasn’t there.

“Eggsy, the weapons case, did you leave it in the hall?” Harry looked around the living room. “It certainly would not have been left on the plane.”

“I didn’t see it,” Eggsy went and checked about. “Harry, I don’t remember seeing it in the car.”

Harry was clearly thinking. “No, I didn’t either.” He looked at the luggage beside him. “This isn’t Kingsman issue, these are my personal pieces.”

“Yeah, that’s my bag. Harry, what the fuck is going on?” 

The both heard a door, and turned their heads. Merlin was standing there, in ripped denim, and a t-shirt that had Mickey Mouse on it, a rucksack thrown over his shoulder. “Well?”

“Harry, I think I had a stroke, or someone drugged me,” Eggsy’s voice was faint, confused.

“No. No I see it too,” Harry reassured him. “I...I am sorry, Merlin, but what are you undercover as?”

“I am undercover as Dixon Eddard, a website developer for small businesses in London.”

“Jesus on a cracker Merlin, that is the worst fucking fake name ever. That is like bad PI from the 50s, or hell a porn star name.”

Merlin sighed, “I am well aware.”

“Then pick like Peter Mackenzie or something like that. Dixon Eddard is way too memorable.”

“Why the fuck do you think I seldom use it?” Merlin replied.

“Huh?”

“That is his birth name,” Harry said, and clearly the shape of things was beginning to form in his mind. “His true name. Though his middle name should also be told to you, for honesty among lovers.”

“Harry I swear to god, if you tell that boy my middle name, I will never fuck you again.”

“Joyce.”

“Joyce? Like the writer?”

“No, like my godmother Joyce. A woman wanted in three countries for about 15 crimes. No children, my mother wanted her legacy carried on.”

“That’s sick.”

“My mother was insane, and I wish that was an exaggeration. But that is not a tale for this weekend.”

  
“But you will tell me one day, because we’re family now,” Eggsy insisted, and Merlin softened a little.

“One day,” Merlin promised. “Now do I look like a fucking tourist or not?”

“Most tourists don’t look like they want to murder everyone,” Harry said and paused, “well actually it depends which point of their vacation they are at. Towards the end most do look murdery.”

“Wait, is the summit in public, that why we are looking like tourists?”

“We need to infiltrate a location, blend in with everyone else there. Harry you have trousers to go with your rodent t-shirt, Eggsy I just brought your clothes.”

“I am really confused, where the fuck is the summit?”

“Disney,” Merlin said.

“Merlin, I mean Dixon, I mean Eddard, I cannot call you any of that, I’m sorry, but I can’t,” Eggsy said. “I can call you Merlin, you bastard, best spanker in the world, oh most bald and perfect one, sex god, hell I can call you Antony, but not fucking Dixon Joyce Eddard.”

“My uncle called me DJ.”

“Nope.”

“My da called me Eddy when he broke my arm?”

“No, for so many fucking reasons. Harry what do you call him?”

“Merlin, mine, and Dead.”

“Huh? Like what you say sorry or you’re dead?”

“No like D for Dixon and ead for Eddard,” Harry said. “My nickname for him is Dead.”

“This is a prank right? Or I slid into a bad timeline? Hey, Dead, what do you think?” 

“I think this is spiraling out from the mission at hand, but he does call me Dead, and that is the truth.” Merlin looked at Eggsy, “why did you think he was saying fuck, Dead, look at our perfect boy in bed?”

“He’s Harry, I thought it was either like this weird in reference to le petit mort, or a vocal tick still left from being shot in the head, and since one of you tending to be pounding me into next week when it was said, finding out wasn’t on my list of priorities.”

“Fair, but Merlin or Dead, or whatever you want will be fine. I can answer to almost anything when I have a chance to become accustomed to it. Now the next three days are the quarterly dynamic days at Disney. No one under 16 is allowed and things are more...flexible in terms of acceptable behaviour at the park.”

“Good place for people to meet,” Eggsy had to admit. “Dead. Merlin. Dead. Merlin. Babe. Fuck you do look like someone would just call you Dead. Wouldn’t that have lost the shine, since you got blown up?”

“No, because death cannot claim what it already is,” Harry replied. He walked over to Merlin, and kissed him hard. It was a brutal taking thing, more than Harry usually demanded of Merlin, but Merlin was not objecting and for every bit that Harry was trying to take, Merlin took double that. 

It was really hot to watch, and Eggsy ached for their focus, and then blinked. “Oi, mission parameters! We don’t fuck on missions or work!”

“There is no mission, Eggsy,” Harry said, trying to fill his lungs with air having forgotten to breathe during the kiss. 

“Of course there is a mission, Merlin wouldn’t lie.”

“Actually, I would and I did. There is no mission. Think Eggsy, when do I not brief at least a little before you leave?"

“Never,” Eggsy said. “No gun bag, our personal luggage.” Eggsy looked at him. “What is going on?”

“You and Harry are sick. We haven’t been taking enough time to regulate the two of you and your bodies, reflexes, and mind are suffering.”

“You must be too,” Harry said.

“No, my reactions aren’t as drastic as the two of you.”

“But you are a tactile man, and you haven’t had us. I’ve been falling asleep in the office, and Eggsy has been on missions.” Harry gave Merlin a gentler kiss. “You could have just told us you were whisking us away for a few days of fun.”

“And neither of you would have gone,” Merlin replied. “Because you both have been hiding how you are hurting, and I’ve been hiding how much I just miss you against me, and we would have kept saying we were fine, because the world matters more. So fuck that. For three days, for just three, we three matter more.”

“So we wander Paris, cool,” Eggsy said.

“Eggsy I am wearing a rodent t-shirt. I mentioned Disney. I want to ride the bloody teacups with you, since that sort of amusement makes Harry ill. I want to watch him on a carousel, looking majestic, and I want bloody photos of you meeting the character of your choice. And dynamic days means that we can sign up, so you are put naked into the stocks in the Pirates of the Carribbean ride.”

Eggsy looked at him. “Wait, you are taking me to Disney. Like for real, you are taking me to Disney, to ride ride, and eat bad food, and like fuck me in line for Peter Pan’s magic flight?”

“Yes,” Merlin replied.

“And if I didn’t want to actually do any dynamic stuff at Disney, and just wanted to be a complete tourist goober?”

Harry went over and kissed Eggsy. “I think that would be fine.” He gave several more kisses. “He should have told us, but then he was also right, we would have tried to put the world first again. And if we want to be able to do that, we need to take care of each other. We can decide right here and now what shape that takes.”

“No mission, so we can be all fwar?” Eggsy looked between the men, and they both nodded. “Right first of you to catch me gets to choose whether they get my mouth or arse.” He took off running toward the bedroom.

Harry looked at Merlin.

“Go,” Merlin said, knowing that the two needed to release the tension that had been carried, in a way he couldn’t wholly provide, and it was not like he would be neglected. Harry took off after Eggsy and Merlin slowly followed.

He was looking forward to the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy waited while Merlin showed his bag to security, though it was not patiently. Harry had to put a hand on his neck to keep him from bouncing. Harry was indeed in a rodent tshirt, as Merlin had called it, with his casual trousers, and Merlin was in his with his beat up denim. Eggsy was in his trackies and not in a snapback, because they were buying him goddamn mouse ears.

Because they were really there, his Merlin and Harry had actually brought him to Disney. Well, Merlin had, but if Harry had known, he would have been a part of it. It was a bit weird to not see any children at Disney, but also kind of nice. He flushed when he saw a sub on a leash which generally wasn’t common in public spaces like this. But today it was allowed at the parks. This was going to be epic.

“Do you want a leash?” Harry whispered in his ear, and Eggsy gulped a bit as his hand moved into Eggsy’s hair and tugged.

“Nah, looks cool, but not for me. Would take away your or Merlin’s hand on the back of my neck. I like that.” Eggsy shivered when Merlin’s hand went to the back on his neck and squeezed after he came over from bag check. “Yeah, that,” he couldn’t stop the gasp that came out, realized today he didn’t have to. “Thank you for this, Dead.”

“I have arranged an extra surprise for Harry in 3 hours. I have fast pass for three rides for us, and a dinner reservation in the castle.”

“You went all out,” Harry said. His hand stayed in Eggsy’s hair and kept tugging until Eggsy sighed, and floated just a little. Then Merlin’s words properly reached his brain.

“How come Harry gets the extra surprise?”

“Oh, are we going to kick up a fuss when this whole trip was a surprise for you?” the hand on the back of his neck tightened to the edge of pain. “And I have plenty of surprises planned for you today, but none of them are time dependent. Now apologize to Harry.”

“Sorry, Harry,” Eggsy bit his lip, and looked up at Harry. “Bet your surprise is awesome.”

Harry gave a polite smile, and the hand that had been tugging hair moved and gave Eggsy’s arse three hard slaps. Hard enough that a sub walking by moaned and looked to their dom. “Please?” they could hear being asked.

“Ow,” Eggsy complained, and smiled at Harry who laughed, and gave two more sharp thwacks. “Where first?”

“Choose left or right,” Merlin said. 

Eggsy looked both ways. “How about...left?”

“Like the way Harry dresses?” Merlin leaned over and kissed Harry, who responded as voraciously as he always did. Eggsy was feeling all loose and happy at being trapped between his two doms. He knew they were being stared at a bit. Two doms for one sub wasn’t necessarily uncommon, but the doms being engaged in their own relationship was. Harry and Merlin tended to keep public displays at a minimum, preferring privacy, but Eggsy realized this truly was a vacation from themselves. He broke up the kiss and grabbed their hands and marched them towards the rides. He wanted to do everything.

*****

“Okay, so when I said I wanted to do everything, that might have been a mistake,” Eggsy groaned. “How does just standing in lines make you so tired?” His feet were aching, and he had been in a half hard state the last few hours, on the edge of subspace because Harry and Merlin had been very free with touches, scrapes of nails, bites on his neck. He really needed a cock in his mouth soon. “And I need one of you.”

Harry pulled Eggsy into his lap. Merlin was fetching them drinks and ice cream. They had been shocked that he had been the one to have the most patience for all the lines, but he had explained it as dealing with Harry for a few decades had given him infinite patience. He was downright cheerful, for Merlin, which was both appealing and terrifying. Harry kissed Eggsy. “Not having fun?”

“Having tons of fun,” Eggsy swore. “Tons and tons. But…” he pouted. “Could use a bit more.”

Harry yanked Eggsy’s hair hard, and bit viciously at his neck. Eggsy moaned loudly and then flushed, but no one around them cared at all. Harry kept biting and kissing and his free hand pressed against the front of Eggsy’s trackies. “Better?” he asked.

Eggsy ducked his face into Harry’s neck and nodded.

Harry smiled at the couple at the table across from them. The sub was on the ground, licking their ice cream like a puppy. Harry gave a polite nod, and the other dom returned it. He slid his hand into Eggsy’s trousers, into his pants and wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s cock. Squeezed a bit too hard and Eggsy yelped. He pulled his hand away entirely.

“No,” Eggsy whined against Harry’s skin. “More, Harry.”

“Merlin is returning with your ice cream,” Harry explained. 

“But hand,” Eggsy complained.

“Sit up a bit for your treat love,” Harry ordered firmly, but when Eggsy was going to slide off his lap, Harry’s hand in his hair stopped him. “Up, not off.”

Merlin sat next to them with the tray. Ice cream for Eggsy, water for them. “Has he been misbehaving?” 

“No, just needing a little extra,” Harry said. “Do we have time?”

“Aye, not expected at your surprise for another 40 minutes and it is a quick walk from here.”

“Legs doing okay, it is warm out,” Harry wanted to fuss a little over Merlin, not that the man liked when he did. “We can take more breaks, Dead.”

“And if I need them, I will let you know,” Merlin promised. He picked up the spoon, dipped it into the ice cream, and held it to Eggsy. “Go on,” Merlin said. Harry was always the one to feed him, and it was bringing a flush to Eggsy’s cheek that Merlin was. He opened his mouth and Merlin pressed the spoon in and Eggsy moaned. The ice cream was cool on his tongue, and Harry had pressed his hand to Eggsy’s cock again.

Merlin kept feeding ice cream to Eggsy as Harry rubbed his cock through his clothes. The cold and hot was making his head swim and he loved the feeling. “More?” Eggsy asked. “Please?”

“Good,” Harry said, pleased Eggsy remembered his manners. He put his hand inside again and was stroking Eggsy off. “Come before you finish your ice cream, or you don’t get to come at all until tomorrow.”

Eggsy stared at the cup, there wasn’t that much left. He hoped that Merlin would put less on the spoon he brought to Eggsy’s lips but no, he kept the same full mouthful. Merlin’s other hand pressed against his throat, not stopping the swallowing or breathing, but was just a weight there. A promise. He opened his mouth and swallowed the ice cream, and feeling his throat move against Merlin’s hand was glorious. It was all brilliant. Not a single bit of skin was exposed but a couple people had stopped to watch them. 

They were hot as fuck, Eggsy was sure. Hell he’d be watching if he could. He really needed to research see if astral projection was a really real thing. Harry’s hand was so hot and he was squeezing again just a bit too hard. Eggsy was feeling floaty in a way he hadn’t in weeks. “Dead? I need your voice,” Eggsy pleaded. He was close but the ice cream was almost done and he didn’t know if he was that close.

“Do ye now?” Merlin smiled and held up another spoonful, there were maybe three more left. “I do like hearing you call me Dead. Bet it would sound even better though, after I fucked your face for a while, when your throat is burning from having my cock in it. That is my favourite, you know. How hoarse you get, how achy you sound, how you want more, always more. I want you to say Dead when you beg me for more. When you have one of your needy days and Harry has fucked you so hard, the bruises form almost immediately and he has you so open and loose but you just need to be used a little bit more. You’ll lie there so pretty, my perfectly ruined boy, and then I will tip you all the way over, wreck what little strength you have left. Leave you spent, unable to move. Put you how I want and ignore when you say too much, take whatever I want, however I want.” 

They both know that is a lie, Merlin would never ignore him like that, but the words are so good, and Harry’s hand is hurting his cock just right. The last spoon of ice cream is brought to his mouth and as he swallows, and knows he will be stuck aching, for a day, Merlin’s hand tightens on his throat, and the orgasm ripped through him, almost making him sick up the ice cream, the surprise of the rush of feelings. But he doesn’t, just collapses forward and Merlin caught him, gently.

Harry’s hand pulled out of Eggsy’s clothes and he grabbed a napkin to clean it up. Merlin moved Eggsy to his lap and gave him a cuddle, rubbed his back.

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy slurred against Merlin. “Came too late.”

“No, sweet one, that was just on time,” Merlin promised. “No punishment for that.” He laughed at the whine against his neck. “Fine your punishment is you can’t have the clean pair of pants I have for you in the rucksack. You can walk around for a bit in the wet pants.”

Eggsy was okay with that. He drifted, as Harry and Merlin talked and exchanged more kisses. It was the best he had felt in a long time. And Merlin was touching him. Merlin didn’t need the connection, the contact, as a biological imperative like Harry and he did, he was too close to neutral. But Merlin needed the touches, the weight of his partners against him just as much, because he loved them. Eggsy wrapped his arms around Merlin. “I love you, Dead.”

“I love you too, Eggsy,” Merlin kissed the top of his head.

“Dead is a great name.”

“Do you know the other reason I call him Dead?” Harry was smirking a bit, riding the high of having gotten his perfect sub off.

“Harold, I swear -”

Eggsy bolted up. “Wait...Harry is for Harold?”

Merlin looked between the two of them. “You did not know that?”

Harry kicked one of Merlin’s prosthetic legs. “No, he didn’t.”

“Harold and Dixon, oh my god, that is the fucking best.”

“Gary, perhaps we all don’t throw name stones around hmmm?” Merlin suggested, and slapped at Eggsy’s thigh.

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy agreed. “Dead is a good name. You followed the Dead for one summer didn’t you? That’s what Harry wants to tell me.”

“Perhaps,” Merlin said. 

“Perhaps means yes, in this case,” Harry added.

Eggsy giggled. “Oh god, Dead stoned as fuck is something I would pay so much money to see.”

“He gets grumpier. It is astonishing,” Harry replied.

“Shut it, you dropped LSD and danced naked.”

“Harry at a Grateful Dead concert. Oh. My. God,” Eggsy looked at Harry. “Did you have long hair? Did you groove?”

“Merlin, I do believe we are expected somewhere?” Harry bussed their tray, and returned to them. He held out a hand and pulled Eggsy up. “Shall we see what my surprise is?”

“Bet it is brilliant,” Eggsy said. “Like the whole day has been.” His legs were noodly, and he had to lean on Harry a bit. Harry wrapped his arm around Eggsy to help him.

“I bet it is too.”

********

Eggsy was filming Merlin and Harry on his phone as they got their makeup on. They were already dressed in regency or victorian or something clothes. Eggsy was rubbish at understanding the differences. But they looked like amazing ghouls.

“Now, you know the count, you will be tapped on the shoulder and then it is waltz in a full circle and back behind the door. You get to do three circles.”

Harry was just lit up. “I understand, and I thank you for the opportunity.”

The woman nodded. “Five minutes.”

Harry and Merlin stood, and Eggsy snapped a few more photos of them. They were gorgeous. Roxy one time had asked if he ever worried, or felt jealous. The two doms had been together for decades, had had a rhythm and love long before him. Didn’t he ever feel left out? But he didn’t, he felt blessed he got to watch them. That he got to be a part of it. That they had opened themselves up, to bring him in. They never said he was the missing piece that made them whole or stuff that showed up in books. They just said, they loved him, they wanted him. They never downplayed what they had before. They didn’t try to diminish themselves, their love, they just made more room. All he had ever wanted was a space where he was seen. Cared for.

They gave him everything he needed and more.

He stood in the shadows in the back of the haunted mansion next to the woman, and when she tapped Harry’s shoulder, Harry and Merlin waltzed out with the projected ghosts, circled the floor in perfect timing.

They were so fucking beautiful.

They were each other’s.

They were his.

Harry and Merlin did their allowed waltz time, staying solemn for the cars driving by, and when they returned, Harry crowded Merlin against a wall and began kissing him desperately. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Harry said in between the kisses. They were pressed against each other, Harry rocking against Merlin.

“That is so fucking hot,” the woman whispered.

Eggsy was filming them, “You should see it naked.”

She moaned a bit. “I do need the clothes back,” she said regretfully, “without stains?”

Merlin pushed Harry gently back. “Of course.” Harry was pouting. “You’ll survive,” Merlin said with a look and Harry nodded.

“You can use the change room, after you are changed.” She offered.

Harry hurried and Merlin followed. Eggsy did too, eager to watch his doms go at it.


	4. Chapter 4

“I bought you gifts!” Eggsy held up a bag. He had split off from Harry and Merlin almost half an hour ago, saying he had a surprise of his own. “For you, Dead, and you Harry.” Merlin was handed a Maleficent Mickey ear alice band, and Harry a Goofy hat with floppy ears. He rocked on his heels eager for their reactions. It would be amazing and if you couldn’t pull the tigers’s tails sometimes, what was the point of having a couple tigers?   
  


“Yes, this will be appropriate wardrobing for when I deal with statesman meetings,” Harry nodded and turned the hat around in his hands. “They are after all, complete goofs.”

Merlin was smiling. “Maleficent is my favourite, you remembered, thank you Eggsy.” He was going to put the alice band on his bare scalp.

“Shit, now I feel bad that those aren’t for you, was a bit of a gag. Those are for Mum and Daisy.” Eggsy smiled at their pouts. “I still got you something.” He held up two pairs of classic Mickey ears. “Even had them embroidered.” The one said Harry on the back and the other Dead. “Almost had them embroider Daddy One and Daddy Two on them, but that would have bought me a little too much trouble, I thought.”  He switched them, and was surprised when they put the ears on. “Really?”

“You bought them for us, Eggsy,” Harry said, and set the ears at a bit of an angle.

“Pretty,” a sub walking by crooned. “Pretty dom.”

Eggsy made a face at them; Harry just smiled. “How do I look?”

Eggsy had to laugh. “How do you make Mickey ears look roguish? Like you look all high end posh in them, and your rodent tee with the trousers. Like an editorial in a mag, yeah? And Dead,” Eggsy looked at him. “Well….huh.”

“I bet I look adorable,” Merlin declared.

“Sure,” Eggsy agreed. “Do you feel serial killers are adorable? Because, honestly, sir, the ears just add to your 'I will murder you all' vibe.”

“They have to soften my look.”

Harry was helpful and held up his phone in selfie mode. “Fucking hell, I look like I’m going to eat your liver,” Merlin said. But the ears stayed on. “Dinner isn’t for another hour. Eggsy one last ride choice.”

“The carousel,” Eggsy said.

“Really, not the jungle cruise, you loved the appalling humour?”

“No, the carousel,” Eggsy said. He looked at Harry with the smile that always got him his way. “Please?”

“Of course, my love,” Harry agreed and they went to the carousel. Merlin was going to stay off, the getting on the horses a little much for his legs at this point in the day, but Eggsy held his hand tight.

“There, look, a bench seat for you,” Eggsy said. “And Harry and I will drive you into a magic realm.” He hopped onto the horse that lead the carriage, and Harry regally climbed onto the other. “Where would you like to go, guv?” Eggsy joked.

Merlin gave him the soft and loving look that never left their home. “Wherever you are, that is where I want you to take me.”

Eggsy smiled and the carousel started to move, and he dreamed that it really was magic, whisking them away for magic and romance. Not that he had to dream hard, that was what these few days were all about.

The ride stopped and they left, Merlin pausing them just past the exit sign to bring in Eggsy for a kiss. It wasn’t the usual hard one, but gentle, kind. The hand on the back of Eggsy’s neck, soft. “You leave me in awe,” Merlin told him.

Eggsy kissed him back. “Harry does what my head needs to stay on right. You do what my heart needs, yeah?”

There was another soft kiss and for once it was Harry pointing out that they did not want to be late. “You are not making me late for eating dinner in a castle,” Harry said firmly.

The both looked at him. “You’ve eaten with the Queen, and Buckingham Palace,” Merlin said.

“And with Tilde, at her castle,” Eggsy added.

Harry did not care. “This is Sleeping Beauty’s Castle, it is different.”

Eggsy smiled slowly. “You fucking nerd. Disney wasn’t just picked because Merlin wanted to give me everything I’ve missed in my life. You love Disney don’t you?”

“Any gentleman would appreciate good story telling,” Harry huffed.

“I know you,” Eggsy began to sing, “the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.”

Harry began to walk back towards the castle, ignoring him. Eggsy held Merlin’s hand and they trailed after him singing, Merlin having joined in. Eggsy noticed Harry never got so far ahead that he couldn’t easily hear them.

The dining hall was beautiful, a dream. Eggsy elected to kneel between Merlin and Harry, to be fed by them. He switched whose leg he leaned against in between courses and there was often a hand on his head or neck. He would look up and see them exchange kisses and fuck it was so good to watch. He ate whatever they offered and wondered if he could go under the table and suck one of them off. But that could wait until they were back at the safe house. 

“Well, really,” Eggsy heard from the table behind him. Harry had just hauled him up to kiss him and then returned to kissing Merlin. “I think those two are both doms,” the one woman said to the other, pretending that she was trying to whisper. “I know it is dynamic days, but still that is so…”

Eggsy turned and glared at them. “Hot?”

“Your sub is speaking out of turn,” the dom woman called to Harry. “Should you do something about that?”

Harry nodded politely, “you are right of course. Good job, Eggsy. Little extra pudding?”

“Yes please sir,” Eggsy held open his mouth, and Harry gave him another bite of the souffle. 

“There, are you satisfied?”

“Deviants,” the woman huffed.

Merlin looked over, he had refused to take his ears off, even though Harry had hissed about manners, and hats at tables. Eggsy had given him the gift and he wouldn’t part with it until he had to. “Aye, we are,” he told her and smiled slowly. A smile that scared seasoned agents. The woman paled, and her sub whimpered, hungry for that sort of strength. 

Eggsy winked at the sub. “He’s almost neutral and unleashes like that. Imagine what the high dom there unleashes? Wanna know where he sits on the dynamic scale?”

“You don’t talk about such things in public,” the other dom was scandalized. “I’m calling a manager.”

“We were just finished our meal ma’am,” Harry said and stood. He helped Eggsy to his feet. “Do enjoy yours knowing you met a high dom, who is going home to be fucked by his beloved partner a low dom neutral, while we have our perfect sub, tied up, and choking on my cock, a toy stuffed in his arse. Because he has been a perfect sub for us today.”

Eggsy preened at being called perfect.

“Well I never,” she said.

Merlin snorted, “Clearly,” he added and they left, snickering the whole way out.

A taxi took them two blocks away from the house, and Eggsy was eager for everything Harry had said to that stupid cow, but he watched as Merlin leaned against Harry for the final bit to the safe house. No way was Merlin going to be up for a hard go tonight. He had pushed himself hard today for Eggsy, and no matter how he insisted he was fine, he was still adjusting.

But he knew what he could do. He ran ahead to the house, ignoring their calls to him. He unlocked the place and hurried upstairs. He got the water running in the bath, warm, but not hot. He made sure the thingy that heated the towels was on and tore back downstairs to get a scotch poured. Harry made sure that every Kingsman safe house had Merlin’s scotch, even though he seldom used them. He returned in time to turn the water off, and set the scotch by the tub. 

Eggsy realized he was a bit grotty, and had a 60 second shower that cleaned all the necessary bits. Pits, balls, dick made sweat free. He dried off but stayed naked. He went out in the hall and knelt, head down.

“Eggsy, what is the matter with you?” Harry called out from the first floor. Eggsy wanted to respond but didn’t. Couldn’t.

He could hear them come upstairs and waited, head still down.

“Oh,” Merlin said. “Eggsy, give me a moment, and I’ll take care of you.”

“No,” Eggsy whispered. “Let me?” 

“Very well, just this once, I’ll let ye take care of me,” Merlin promised.

Eggsy stood, and guided Merlin to the bathroom. “Nothing in the water, know you don’t like all the scents and bits that Harry does.”

“Pay that much attention do you?”

“To you? Always,” Eggsy swore. He kissed Merlin and then gently took the ears off his head. “Those were supposed to be a gag. Sit on a shelf.” He pulled Merlin’s rodent tshirt as he called it, over his head and then put the ears back on Merlin. Eggsy knelt and undid Merlin’s jeans and pulled them down. Shoes, socks, and jeans were off. He slid the pants off as well, and had Merlin sit on the edge of the tub.

He kissed the one metal knee, and wrapped his hand around the other metal shin. He looked up at Merlin. “Can I?”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed, and they both ignored the sniffle of emotion they heard from Harry as Eggsy helped Merlin out of his legs and into the water. Merlin sighed in relief, the just warm water felt perfect. He’d want it warmer in a bit but for know it soothed the overheated skin. He rested his arms along the tub ledge and sunk in a bit, but not too far - he didn’t want to get the ears wet. “Aye, you two can take a couple personal pictures.”

“Where the fuck do you think I had my phone hiding?” Eggsy asked.

“I have mine,” Harry said and took a photo, or five, of Merlin naked in a bath, with Mickey ears on his head. “You were right to do this for us,” Harry added. He put his phone down and stripped, to have a quick shower of his own. 

Eggsy added hot water to Merlin’s bath, and when Merlin crooked his fingers, Eggsy got into the water as well. He sank back against Merlin chest and they watched Harry shower, the doors glass. “He’s so dreamy,” Eggsy said.

“He always has been. You should have seen young Harry. Floppy hair, this smirk, so sure of himself.”

“How is it different?”

Merlin laughed a little, his hand dragging up and down Eggsy’s chest. “Young Harry, liked the fuck you of being with another dom.  Even if we didn’t make a deal of it in public, he knew and it made him carry himself with a bit of extra defiance in his step. I believed he was mostly with me because of that fuck you. He was full of so much fuck you.”

“When did you know he loved you?”

“We’ve told you,” Merlin reminded him.

“I like the story,” Eggsy tilted his head to see Merlin. “I like picturing it.”

“I got sick. Really sick. Kingsman medical was worried, and I had spent what energy I had briefing my assistant on everything they needed to do the job. Harry had been on a mission and was quite mad I hadn’t greeted his plane. He was told I was in medical, and he believed I was chewing out an agent.” The water stopped in the shower and Harry emerged. He leaned on the counter, not worried about the water he was dripping on the tiles.

“And there was Merlin in the bed, pale, they had shaved his hair off. He was hooked up to so many machines. I had never seen him weak. I didn’t even know it was possible. Small. Nothing had ever struck me silent but that sight had.” Harry smiled at them. “And I knew. Knew it wasn’t just about the sex, the defiance of who we were. I couldn’t fathom a world without Dead. So I just said, no. No this is unacceptable. You are not going to die. And that was that.”

“I serve the table, I could not deny a direct order,” Merlin said. He slid his hand to Eggsy’s cock, not to arouse. Just to hold. “His order, told me he loved me.”

“Merlin’s living, told me the same,” Harry said. He came over and knelt next to the tub. “Now ask when I knew I loved you, Eggsy.”

“When?” Eggsy asked. “When did you know you loved me?”

“When you looked me in the eye and told me to kill you if you ever knelt to some bullshit dom on a power trip, thinking that just because they could make you fly, that you would actually fly for them. And I knew I want you to never fly, to let go for any but us.”

Eggsy smiled at that. Sure he had been told that before, but he liked hearing it again. “Merlin?” 

“When you challenged me, about why you had been the expendable one in the chute exercise. Was quite annoyed at having to wait for you two to get on board.” Merlin kissed Eggsy’s head. “Good day?”

“Best,” Eggsy said. “Could Harry open me up so that I can ride your cock, make you feel good? Please, Dead. You just lie on the bed, and I make you feel good?”

“Aye,” Merlin agreed. They dried off and made their way to bed, and Merlin got himself comfortable in bed. “Harry feel free, to open him up with your cock. Hard.” 

Merlin watched Harry pull Eggsy apart, leave the boy a wreck, idly stroking himself to the show. Eggsy was floating high from what Harry had done to him, that Harry had to help him, position him over Merlin, help him sink onto Merlin’s cock. They looked beautiful. Perfect. Eggsy leaned back against Harry as he rolled his hips, rocked on Merlin’s cock. Eggsy didn’t have another orgasm in him, too worn from Harry but he looked so happy to be filled. Merlin wrapped his hands around Eggsy’s hips, helped him move up and down. “You two are a gift,” he told them.

“Gifted fucks, perhaps,” Harry agreed.

Eggsy just made a happy purring noise and kept rolling those perfect hips. Merlin felt the orgasm crest through him and pulled Eggsy down for a gentle kiss. 

While Merlin cuddled Eggsy, Harry retrieved a flannel to clean them up and then he crawled in, squished Eggsy between them, as Eggsy floated, perfectly, deliciously worn out. 

“More Disney tomorrow, lad?” Merlin asked softly as Eggsy was drifting towards sleep.

“No, just more of this,” Eggsy said, twining his legs with Harry’s and burying his face against Merlin. “Just more of you two.”

“You can have us whenever,” Harry reminded him.

“I know, and tomorrow is whenever.” Eggsy yawned. “Merlin you are still wearing your ears.”

“I’ll take them off,” Merlin said and put them carefully on the night table. “Think I’ll wear them in the office. See what the other agents think.”

“No, you won’t,” Eggsy laughed a bit. “But I’ll love you for forever for saying you would.” He fell asleep, the most relaxed, the happiest he had been in well...ever.

 

 


End file.
